


Ponyboy

by CokeZero



Series: My Albums A-Z [7]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Excessive Drinking, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sex mentioned, Vomiting, but not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14206602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CokeZero/pseuds/CokeZero
Summary: Ryan and Shane go out to celebrate which leads to a drunken confession that has to be dealt with in the morning.





	Ponyboy

**Author's Note:**

> Back again! I took a break to celebrate Pesach.

Album: Brothers and Sisters by the Allman Brothers Band

Song: Pony Boy 

 

_Don't worry for me_

_Well I'm all right_

_Lord knows I’m having,_

_A natural good time,_

_Pocket full of money_

_Gonna boogie all night;_

_There ain't nobody tell me that's crime_

 

_When morning comes and it's time to go_

_Pony boy carry me home_

 

* * *

 

 

Shane laughed as he watched Ryan take another shot. They were celebrating the decision their bosses had made to increase Unsolved’s budget so they could travel to haunted locations that weren’t just in the LA area. 

 

“Ry, slow down. You wanna make it to these haunted places alive, right?”

 

“Don’t worry about me, I’m just celebrating. This is huge, Shane! Do you realize how huge it is? It’s like real deal huge!”

 

“Oh, did you say it was huge? I didn’t get that.”

 

“Yeah, huge is the perfect word! You’re so smart,” Ryan said happily as he leaned on Shane. 

 

“Can I get you to write that down? I wanna shove it in sober-you’s face,” he joked. 

 

“Sober me thinks you’re smart, too.” Ryan mumbled against his shoulder, eyes closed. 

 

“Okay, I think it’s time to get you home, little guy,” he said as he stood. 

 

“No!” He sat up straight and opened his eyes, showing off how glazed and dilated they were. “I’m fine, I can stay. Let’s dance!”

 

“Ryan-“ Shane’s protests were cut off by Ryan dragging him out to the dance floor, their hands tightly clasped together. The action made Shane’s stomach flip, it looked and felt so intimate, like they were a couple. He hated himself for thinking it, for taking advantage of Ryan’s drunken state in some small way. 

 

They made it through about half of one song before Ryan’s face went green and Shane knew that look all too well. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders and practically carried Ryan out of the bar. The moment they were outside found Ryan throwing up on the sidewalk, passerby’s looking on in disgust. 

 

“Maybe it is time to go home,” Ryan mumbled in defeat while wiping his mouth off with the bottom of his shirt. 

 

Shane just nodded, rubbing his friend’s back soothingly. 

 

Ryan stood straight and held his arms out to Shane. “Carry me home, Ponyboy,” he declared before falling against him. 

 

He caught him, wrapping his arms tightly around him. “Carry you? Seriously?” Ryan nodded against his chest and Shane sighed, “you’re way too muscular for me to carry but you can lean on me.”

 

“Fine,” he mumbled and shifted to lean on Shane’s side as they walked toward his apartment. 

 

“Why’d you call me Ponyboy?” Shane chuckled a moment later. 

 

“Cause you’re golden and Ponyboy is supposed to stay golden.”

 

He said it as though it was so obvious it nearly made Shane stop in his tracks. 

 

“Does that make you Johnny then?” He asked, trying to lighten up the air around them.

 

“I guess. Don’t wanna die though,” he shrugged. 

 

Shane hugged him a little closer as they walked.

 

They arrived at Ryan’s apartment and he immediately pulled off the shirt that Shane realized had throw up on it. He caught it before it hit the floor and noticed it on his jeans as well. 

 

“Hey, take those off, I’ll get them in the wash.”

 

Ryan pulled them off with no complaint and fell face first onto his sofa. “I think I’m gonna be sick again.”

 

Shane picked up his pants and placed a trash can near Ryan’s mouth. He gently brushed his hair back, sympathetic. “Throw up if you need to, I’ll take care of you, alright?”

 

“Okay. Love you, Shane.”

 

He smiled sadly, wishing those words were true beyond friendship. “I know you do.”

 

“No,” Ryan looked up and grabbed Shane’s arm. “I really, really love you. Like... I wanna date you and do boyfriend shit like kiss you and, god, I really wanna fuck you, but I mostly just wanna date you.” 

 

Shane didn’t know what to say and could barely hear the confession over his heart pounding in his ears, but he knew he couldn’t do anything at that moment with how drunk Ryan was. “Sleep, we can talk in the morning. I’ll still be here.”

 

“Promise?” He asked with a frown. 

 

“Yeah, just sleep.”

 

Ryan’s eyes slipped closed and his hold on Shane’s arm loosened then dropped. He watched him a moment, making sure his breathing was even, then placed a blanket over Ryan’s nearly naked body before going off to do laundry. 

 

—

 

Ryan woke to the smell of coffee, the sound of someone moving around in his kitchen, and his head pounding against his skull. He sat up slowly, groaning. He took in the room around him, wondering how he got home and how he got undressed to his underwear. He screwed his face up in disgust when the taste of his mouth hit him, a vile combination of alcohol, vomit, and morning breath. 

 

“Morning sunshine,” Shane’s cheery voice caused him to look up at the doorway of his kitchen. 

 

“What happened last night?”

 

“We celebrated the increased budget and you got really drunk and threw up outside the bar, you called me Ponyboy, I brought you back here, had you undress cause you were kinda covered in puke, you fell asleep, I did your laundry.” Shane walked over and offered him a cup of coffee. 

 

Ryan accepted the coffee and nodded, the night slowly coming back to him. “I called you Ponyboy,” he whispered then it hit him like a punch in the jaw. He had told Shane that he loved him. And wanted to date him. And wanted to fuck him. Oh god.

 

“Yeah, you said it’s cause I’m golden. But anyway, I made pancakes, you want some?” 

 

“Sure, that sounds good.” He stood slowly and walked into the kitchen, trying to remember what Shane said after he confessed. Why did he have to be so damn drunk?

 

He sat down at the small table in his kitchen and began to eat the pile of pancakes in front of him as he thought. 

 

“What’s on your mind?” Shane asked. 

 

“Just thinking about last night,” he mumbled. If Shane wasn’t saying anything now he was probably hoping Ryan would forget so they didn’t have to talk about it. The thought caused his stomach to churn even more than it had been before. 

 

Shane nodded and went back to eating. Once the finished, Shane offered to do dishes while Ryan went to go get dressed. 

 

When he came out of his room, feeling a little more human, Shane was sitting on his sofa, the blanket he used the night before had been folded nicely and the trash can had been moved back to its place. 

 

“Can I ask you a question?” Shane asked, shifting nervously beside Ryan. It wasn't normal for Shane to be uncomfortable around him and Ryan hated himself a little more for knowing that what he said the night before had caused that. 

 

“You just did,” Ryan joked as he sat next to him. “But you can ask me another.”

 

“You told me something last night...”

 

His face fell, wishing that they didn't need to have this conversation. He didn't want to sit through Shane letting him down easy. “Shane, I’m sorry about that, I know it was inappropriate to say that, I just-“

 

“Did you mean it?”

 

“What?”

 

“Do you love me? As more than a friend.”

 

“Well,” he took a deep breath, dreading the way this was going to change their relationship. “Yeah, I do, but that doesn’t mean our friendship needs to change, we don’t have to change anything-“ his words were swallowed when Shane’s lips connected to his own. He froze in his spot, eyes wide as Shane pulled back, his face bright red. “You kissed me,” he whispered. 

 

“I knew you wouldn’t stop rambling unless I made you, and I... I’m pretty much gone for you, have been for a long time.”

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah,” Shane laughed, nodding. “I just didn’t do anything about it last night because that would have been taking advantage. Also, you had just thrown up.”

 

Ryan laughed and pulled Shane into another kiss, one they were both prepared for this time.

**Author's Note:**

> This project will hopefully have an update everyday as I go through my albums alphabetically (I currently own 74). It won't always be the same ship or fandom and each can be read independently.


End file.
